


Hands

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Reader-Insert, but accidental, probably ooc because idk who he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: In which Hansol gets jealous, because his boyfriend is accidentally flirting.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: https://lgbt-kpopimagines.tumblr.com/

I smiled at the girl behind the counter as she repeated the exact order. “That’s a lot of food for just yourself,'' she joked as she prepared the machine to take my card. I could see her looking up to me through her long lashes, a shy smile playing on her lips. 

“With fourteen guys, a lot of food is necessary. You know how it is,” I joked back with a beaming smile. When she took my card, her slender fingers brushed over mine. I grew a little awkward by the sudden touch, but I felt better about it, when I saw the girl’s cheeks turn a bright pink. Still, there was an awkward silence and I could not even stand a regular silence, let alone an awkward one. Therefore, I had to blurt out the first thing coming to mind. “You have really soft hands.”

The girl looked at me with wide eyes. “Oh thank you!” She didn’t miss a beat, she was loud as if she had just seen a ghost. I had to admit it was not my smoothest moment, but that was just unnecessary shock. “You have soft hands too,” she added a little less loudly. I thanked her too, but not without stuttering at least twice. Somehow, we ended up talking about each other’s hands, while we waited for the food being prepared. I had totally forgotten about my boyfriend waiting a few meters behind me. 

When we were running out of things to say about hands, I felt my own being grasped rather tightly. “I love your hands so much, sweetheart.” I almost got a whiplash from how fast I turned my head. My vision was greeted with my boyfriend’s cute face, but he was not really smiling nor looking at me. He stared straight at the girl, as he kissed my hand. When he finally looked at me, he was smiling with his eyes. “Do you love my hands too? I think you do. You hold my hands all the time.”

As if things between me and the girl behind the counter weren’t awkward enough, my boyfriend had to come in and make it impossibly awkward. Hansol kept talking, so at least there was no more awkward silence, but the endearments in public and small touches were just as embarrassing. When the food finally came, I was glad we could get out of there and go back to the dorm. 

“You were really causing a scene there,” I huffed as I handed him half of the bags, as soon as we were outside. He tried to take the other ones too, but I wouldn’t let him. 

“Then next time, don’t flirt.” Hansol’s arms swung a little, making me nervous with the heavy bags in them. I could already imagine the plastic ripping and rice spilling all over the sidewalk. 

I laughed. “I was not flirting!” I exclaimed as I walked closer to him, so our shoulders bumped together. “I was just trying to be nice.” Suddenly, Hansol stood in front of me. Our chests were touching with how close we were. He looked at me with a droopy smile and leaned in for a kiss. I leaned forward as well, closing my eyes, so my focus singled out to the gentle touch of our lips meeting under the night sky. 

“You are nice without trying,” he whispered. With every word from his lips, I could feel his hot breath hitting my mouth. I opened my eyes to see his smiles complementing mine. He was trying to act cool; I could tell, but even under dim street lights, the pink dusting his cheeks did not escape me. “Come on, nice guy, before the food gets cold,” he said, locking his arm around mine, before continuing the walk back.


End file.
